


Victor and Georgi

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Emotions!!! on Ice [24]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Awkward Victor Nikiforov, Developing Friendships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Georgi Popovich POV, Regret, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Georgi and Victor have a conversation on the way back to the hotel after nationals and Georgi sees how good Yuuri is for Victor.





	Victor and Georgi

“Victor! Congrats on your gold and happy birthday!” someone called as they left the rink. Victor smiled but Georgi thought it looked slightly uncomfortable. Interesting. Not something he’d learned to expect from Victor.

Georgi felt like he’d spent a lifetime watching Victor. Usually from the second and third podiums at nationals like today. He was amused by little Yuri’s rage at getting silver, like it was a bad thing to come in second with his score so close to Victor’s.

Georgi shook his head as he walked with the rest of Yakov’s skaters back to the hotel. Yakov was yelling at Yuri again and Mila was on the phone with someone. To his surprise Victor fell into step with Georgi.

 _“Hello, this is new”_ he thought as he eyed the man next to him.

“I liked your programs” Georgi said finally to break the slightly awkward silence. Victor jumped and smiled briefly before looking away.

“Thank you. They meant a great deal to me” Victor’s voice was soft and a little tentative. Almost like he was nervous.

“Well of course they did, they were about your love for your Yuuri. It’ll be exciting to see you both skating your routines at Worlds” Georgi said with a smile and a sigh. Beside him Victor started slightly.

“How did you know that?” He’d been purposely oblique in his interviews about it Georgi knew but he was still surprised by the question.

“It’s obvious? I’m sorry it might only be obvious to me. I was and am a hopeless romantic, it was my only edge on your skating but now your presentation scores are higher than mine as well as your technical ones. I’m rather glad about that.” Georgi added the last thoughtfully.

There was another silence. Georgi felt that Victor was struggling to say something so watched him carefully but gave the other man time.

“I’m…sorry,” Victor said finally. Georgi blinked.

“What are you sorry for?”

“I’m,” Victor seemed to struggled again before letting out a sigh, “I’ve always over shadowed you and then the year I’m finally gone I decide to coach and steal all the attention that way and what wasn’t was taken by little Yuri and…I’m…sorry.”

Georgi blinked again, that was…unexpected.

“I’ll admit I was disappointed that I didn’t have the break out season I’d always wanted and I thought I’d get this year…but it’s not your fault.” Georgi replied.

Victor’s head shot up to give Georgi wide eyed stare.

“You don’t…you don’t resent me?”

Georgi made a face at that.

“Why would I resent you? I’ve trained with you. I know how hard you work. Same with Yura. If you two never practiced and still beat me…then I would be resentful. How can I resent you two though if you’re willing to do what I can’t?” Georgi asked with a shrug of his shoulders.

“What you can’t?” Victor asked back his brow wrinkling with thought. Georgi could have laughed but held it in.

“I play it safe. I listen to Yakov and do what he says and pretty much only what he says. It’s made me third best in the country and pretty good internationally but I don’t have the bravery to attempt the impossible. To push myself past the boundaries of what is thought possible in the sport. You and Yura and your Yuuri have what it takes to do that. How can I resent that?” He stopped and turned to Victor fully, who also stopped turning towards Georgi, “Why did you even think I resented you?”

Victor looked at his shoes, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his jacket.

“I always overshadowed you, I won and I won and I thought…I thought you must hate me for it.” Victor replied.

“But why would I?”

“You wouldn’t be the first” Victor replied, his voice bitter.

Georgi suddenly remembered an older skater at Yakov’s rink. He’d been close to young Victor…very close…right up until Victor started winning. Georgi put his hand on Victor’s shoulder causing the living legend to look at him and suddenly he looked less like a legend and much more human and vulnerable.

“Hey, I’m not Dimitri. He was a jerk and completely out of order.”

Victor bit his lip and looked away.

“I must have looked like the worst kind of pompous jerk to you then. Since I barely talked to you” Victor looked like he was regretting it.

“No not really. I just thought you were hyper focused on your skating, and you were, weren’t you? I didn’t take it personally but…I did always wish we could be friends.” Georgi wouldn’t have normally admitted that but here on this snow-covered street he could say it.

“I wanted, **want** us to be friends too. I just…I didn’t know how” Victor admitted. Georgi couldn’t help the smile on his face.

“Yuuri has been good for you” he declared and _that_ made Victor grin at Georgi.

“He really has!” Victor agreed.

“I’m glad. You deserve to be this happy. Now why don’t we finish heading back to the hotel, get a couple of drinks and you can tell me all about your Yuuri and I can tell you about Elena, the girl I was out on a date with when you were in Barcelona.” Georgi offered patting Victor’s shoulder before releasing him.

“That sounds great!” Victor said with that same grin, “So you finally moved on from Anya? That’s good, I didn’t like to see you hurting”

“Oh definitely, I now realise being with someone who thinks romance gestures like roses are ‘cheesy’ is not for me” Georgi admitted as they started walking back to the hotel.

“Ew, definitely not. Romantic gestures are the best!” Victor agreed.

As they finished their walk Georgi couldn’t help but thank Yuuri Katsuki in his head. Victor deserved this glow of happiness, and he was glad the ice prince had melted. This was the start of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
